sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairi falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the fairies and Kairi were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell were now back to wearing their fairy outfits. Earlier, they revealed to Kairi that they are actually three fairies disguised as mortals for over fourteen years. But yet, Kairi was still upset that she couldn't see that same boy ever again. Although the day is almost over, the three fairies were still very cautious. Because who knows, Eris could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Kairi's prepared room, and Thumbelina poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Thumbelina said to Kairi, as she motioned the girl over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Tinker Bell closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Tinker Bell! Crysta, pull the drapes!" Thumbelina said to the others. Tinker Bell quickly locked the door while Crysta pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Thumbelina said to Kairi, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Kairi sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Thumbelina. And using all of their magic, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Thumbelina, as she set the tiara on the girl's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Kairi's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Crysta, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Thumbelina. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Thumbelina closed the door behind her. "It's that boy she met" said Tinker Bell, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Crysta. Inside the room, as Kairi continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Eris shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Kairi seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Eris. She slowly got up from her chair, and her cloak fell off, exposing her in a same violet dress that the three fairies made for her, along with the matching violet shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the fairies were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Kairi was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Tinker Bell, who was kind of frustrated that Aladdin wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Crysta. Back inside the room, Kairi continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Kairi, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Aladdin about the Keyblade Bearer." said Crysta. "Well, why don't we?" said Tinker Bell. Suddenly, Thumbelina heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Thumbelina. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "ERIS!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Kairi. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Kairi under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Eris had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Crysta, as she and the others rushed to get Kairi, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Mermaid!" the fairies cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Kairi continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Kairi walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Kairi continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the fairies were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Thumbelina. They backed away from the wall as Kairi used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - blue for Thumbelina, red for Crysta, and green for Tinker Bell. They thought quickly where Kairi might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Kairi went at once. "Mermaid! Mermaid, where are you? Mermaid!" said the fairies, as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Mermaid!" said the fairies, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Kairi has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the fairies yelling. "Mermaid! Don't touch anything!" yelled the fairies. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Eris' magic was too strong for the girl to break out of. Then Eris' voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Eris' voice. And, in a flash of green light, Kairi touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the fairies have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Eris herself! And where is Kairi? "You poor, simple creatures. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Eris, as she lifted up the skirt of her dress, revealing Kairi laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head. Thumbelina and the others gasped at the sight of Kairi as Eris laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The ginger-haired fairy, the black-haired fairy, and the blonde-haired fairy rushed over to Kairi's body and were heartbroken. "Mermaid!" Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell cried in unison. "Oh Mermaid! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Thumbelina. "We're all to blame!" said Tinker Bell. Then they began to mourn over Kairi's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Kairi's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs